1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an earring assembly of the type removably secured to a wearer's ear by means of a post passing through the pierced earlobe. The earring assembly includes a clasp assembly structured to be selectively disposable into and out of a closed, locked position in a manner which significantly reduces the possibility of inadvertent detachment of the earring from the wearer's ear.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Various types of jewelry have been known and used as body adornments for centuries. As such, numerous attempts have been made to attach various jewelry items to the body in a safe and secured manner, so as to prevent inadvertent detachment and loss. Also of primary concern is attaching a piece of jewelry to the body of a wearer in a manner which does not detract from the intended aesthetic appearance of the item.
Particular attention has been directed to the fastening of earrings to a wearer's ear in that inadvertent detachment therefrom frequently goes unnoticed and results in the loss of the earring. Accordingly, in the development of earring clasps, two categories of fastening devices are primarily utilized. These categories include structures intended to be used on a “pierced” ear, wherein a post or like structure passes through an opening which has been pre-formed in the earlobe of the wearer. The second primary category of fastening devices include “clip-on” earrings.
In the category of earrings designed to be attached to a pierced ear, one particular style is commonly known as a “hoop” earring. While some styles of “hoop” earrings are of a single, ring or hoop like construction, there is another type of “hoop” earring structure which comprises two earring sections having substantially equal dimensions and configurations and which are movably connected to one another adjacent corresponding ends by means of a hinge or like connecting structure. With this type of hoop earring, the ends of the earring sections opposite to the hinge typically include a clasp for the removable attachment of the free ends, wherein the free ends are interconnected into a closed position or separated into a spaced apart, open position.
By way of example, FIG. 11 is representative of a hoop-type earring structure of the type mentioned above, and further, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,664. This known earring structure, generally indicated as 150, comprises two, half loop earring sections 152 and 154 movably interconnected to one another by a hinge 156. The opposite or free ends of the sections 152 and 154 are selectively positionable between an interconnected or closed orientation as represented in FIG. 11 or a spaced apart, open orientation, not shown. Interconnecting the free ends of the sections 152 and 154 is accomplished by means of an attachment mechanism including a “spring pin” 158 fixedly secured at one end to section 154 and removably interconnected by frictional engagement to the section 152, by the outer most end of the spring pin 158 passing into an opening 160 formed in the free end of the section 152.
Frictional engagement and removable attachment of the free ends of the two earring sections 152 and 154 is accomplished by means of a recess 162 formed in the free end of the spring pin 158 frictionally engaging a projection 162 formed within the interior of the receiving opening 160 of the earring section 152. Important to the workings of the frictional engagement between the spring pin 158 and the earring section 152 is an inherent flexibility of the spring pin 158, due to the fact that the connection between and the separation of the recess 162 and the projection 164 is accomplished by exerting a pushing force and a pulling force, respectively, to close and open the earring structure, as set forth above. While the structure of FIG. 11 may be aesthetically pleasing, the reliability of the interconnection between the spring pin 158 and the earring section 152 is questionable due to the fact that maintaining the earring structure 150 in a closed position is entirely dependent on the frictional engagement between the recess 162 and the notch 164, which in turn is dependent on the ability of the spring pin 158 to maintain its inherent flexibility. In addition, the repeated opening and closing of this earring tends to result in a decreased performance over time in terms of being able to reliably maintain the earring securely on the ear.
FIGS. 12A and 12B are representative of another type of known earring structure 120 which incorporates a post 121 for penetrating a pierced earlobe. In addition, a clip structure 122, commonly referred to as an “omega clip” is used in combination with the post 121. The “omega clip” 122 is selectively disposed between the open position of FIG. 12A and the closed position of FIG. 12B. When in the closed position, the clip structure 122 exerts a clamping force on the earlobe of the wearer, which for many wearers can be excessive and/or which causes some discomfort to the wearer after being worn for only a short period of time.
Accordingly, there is a need in this field of art for an earring structure which assures a safe and secure attachment of the earring to a wearer's ear in a manner which does not rely entirely on a frictional type of interconnection, such as that which has been described with reference to that shown in FIG. 11. If any such earring structure were developed, it would preferably include a clasp assembly, and ideally, one having sufficient structural versatility to be used with a clip structure, wherein the clip structure and the remainder of the clasp assembly is structured to alleviate the discomfort to the wearer's earlobe due to an excessive clamping force being exerted thereon. Finally, if any such improved earring assembly were developed, it would preferably incorporate a clasp assembly which may be used with a variety of different earring styles and which does not interfere with the intended aesthetic appearance of the earring structure, regardless of its design.